


Purple describes your Look Not Who you are

by Neko_Lexi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Lance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Serious Injuries, Torture, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lexi/pseuds/Neko_Lexi
Summary: Someone who takes pride in who they are and knowing everything about themselves suddenly turns out to be galran may not be best, and sadly for our cocky shit, Lance pretty much breaks





	1. How did this go so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this page and hopefully don't mess this up. I am not, however, new to writing fanfics, so this should be good

It had been planned perfectly by Pidge, help with Allura and the team, but nothing at all could have gone wrong, nothing should've happened like it did. So why did it? That's the question everyone was asking themselves as Galra Solider after Galra solider took fire only to be taken out, breathe and repeat. The prisoners weren't there, they had been boarded another ship as they got there. Meaning they could blow the hell hold up. 

Getting to their Lions, they all got in, at least, everyone assumed that as the Lion pulled out of the hangar of the ship, even the Blue Lion, without a Paladin in it. Lance wasn't there, they didn't know that, but he willed Blue to continue acting as if he were there until he could comm everyone. She had been against it, until a low growl of defeat rang through his mind, then a soft purr. A small tingling sensation hit him, calming his nerves, giving him strength and courage, something he'd need if he were going to live. He wasn't sure himself how he got stuck on the ship the prisoners were ported onto, all he knows is that he did. Which, wasn't good, he still had he comms piece, he had to be careful taking it out, making sure no one was looking as he did. 

Placing it to his ear, he whispered, "guys, I'm stuck on the ship the prisoners were put on, I don't know who pushed me with them, all I know is I might be here a while I don't know where I'm at, but I'm on k13 galra cruiser. Cell 127. I think, anyways, I thought I'd give you the heads up." His voice held fear, lots of it. And it was clear as day he was ready to panic, but he keep himself together for his team. His family. No he didn't mean his family on Earth, but the one's in the lions, in the castle, they were part of his family, even if they didn't like it, they were still family to him.

Turning off his comms before he could get any replies from them he hid it again so the guards couldn't take it from him, he had one behind his ear, in his skin, but he hadn't used it in a while so it would hurt, he'd rather stick with the one he had out moments ago. Lance sat in the corner, watching the shadows under the door as guards moved in a routine. He counted seven pairs of two in twenty-one minutes, meaning a pair every three minutes, something that'll be useful for the team if- no when they come. Though he had no clue if his comms even connected to them, the ship he's in could be jamming the signal. He sighed, he could be here a while. He couldn't give any information to them, he wouldn't, over his dead body. But deep down, he know he was just bait, and a pinata full of candy, they'll beat him till they get want they want out of them. 

"Like children with a pinata"

|writers note:Sorry that this was so short, the next should be longer, I promise


	2. Sandick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he gonna get out of there in time or the same? We'll never know, and Sandek is a sandick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos, this chapter will be longer than last, I promise.

Three days, he figured he'd been there in that cell watching the shadows beneath the door, he wasn't sure if it was even correct, but by the time he was awake, it had been three days, though he was sure he was unconscious for at least a day and a half due to utter exhaustion. Leaning against the wall he watched the door, listening to the soldiers talking in Galran. He ached, the bed being less comfortable than the floor caused his muscles to pop in disagreement. His stomach more or less was empty, causing more discomfort to his situation. Running a hand through his now greasy hair, he closed his eyes, trying to get connection with his lion, like he had been trying for the past few days, over and over again failing to do so. He was terrified, he didn't know what was going to happen to him, he didn't even know if he'd make it to see the team again, if he'd be barged in on, if he'd be mentally messed up like Shiro, he didn't know, and that's what scared him the most. Standing up shakily, he made his way to the door, checking to see if there was any fault in the structure, maybe a loose bolt or something, but before he could check, the door opened, from the outside.

Moving out of the way before the door hit him he raised his head defiantly, he didn't even know who it was until he looked. It was Sandek, more like San/dick/. Keeping his distance from him, Lance glared harshly, he wouldn't speak, not to something/someone as terrible as Sandek, not like a /Galran/ like Sandek. Holding his ground Lance clenched his fists, of course this didn't get unnoticed by Sandick.

"Now, now. Why the defiance, I have done nothing to you." His tone left the unspoken word /yet/ river beating through Lance. "And even if I did, I don't think being defiant is in your best interest in your state, you wouldn't be able to fight back more than merely ten ticks before most likely rendering unconscious, which, I'm sure is something you don't want to do while my hands. So be more respectful, you half breed scum."

Sure, Lance wanted to back talk due to the ego busting insults, but half breed? Oh this guy is funny. "Half Breed scum, you trying to make yourself feel better because that's what you see in the mirror? Because, asshole, I ain't your reflection." he spat, literally spat on Sandek when he finished his statement. So maybe Lance was a bit of an idiot sometimes, but this reaches way past the limit, and when Sandek turned towards him and went to grab him, Lance saw an opening and took it. Drawing Sandek from the door Lance slid under and between his legs and ran, he didn't know where he was going but he was running, and he wouldn't stop, not until he was out of this ship, quickly running into the armory Lance grabbed his armor, putting his helmet on, throwing his armor in a bag and activating his Bayard, he ran out of the armory and down the hall he /thought/ led to the air lock, it led him to the hangers, the heavily /guarded/ hangers. Groaning he backed himself into a corner so no one could sneak up behind him and started taking out the sentries. He knew Sandek knew where he was, but why hadn't Sandek showed up? That was what confused him and what detracted him, causing him get shot in the leg. 

Letting out a loud curse he collapsed, desperately trying to focus on shooting the armed assholes, but the pain in his leg was too much causing his vision to blur. He didn't stop shooting, he couldn't, not unless he wanted to die. Once taking out all of them he limped slowly to a fighter jet, he didn't know how to fly it, but he could figure that out once he's out of the ship. But he let his guard down as he made his way to the craft, not seeing Sandek in the door way until a sharp pain erupted in his back and the ground drew close and then everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Opening his eyes he hissed, everything throbbed and sharp pains awaited him every time he moved, where the hell was he? Closing his eyes and slowly opening them to getting used to the lighting that seemed almost to bright he focused his vision to the best of his abilities and looked around. The walls radiated their normal purple dull glow but the room was brighter with a bright purple light above him, and he seemed to be numbed, he couldn't move, not much. Groaning Lance slowly forced himself into a sitting position, everything in the room was spinning, including the room. His back was what hurt the most, in his upper right back was a sharp pain, he could deal with it, but it was well known t him that it was there, and it flared when he moved his neck and shoulders.


	3. Author's note

Hey my wonderful readers! I realize it's been a long while since I've updated, but I have new chapters planned and will be updating soon


End file.
